In The Clubroom
by Ichimarugyrl24
Summary: Fuji's horny and wants someone who's 'big' so he picks Taka and they end up having 'fun' in Seigaku's clubroom. Burning Pair. TakaxFuji. FujixTaka. FujixKawamura. KawamuraxFuji.


**Summary: Fuji's horny and wants someone who's 'big' so he picks Taka and they end up having 'fun' in Seigaku's clubroom.**

**Pairing: FujixTaka.**

**Rating: M Sexual Situations.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned PoT, I wouldn't be writing Fanfics for it.**

**In The Clubroom**

* * *

><p><strong>Fuji stared across the Seigaku tennis courts, his smile as wide as it ever was before. He was horny and wanted to sleep with someone, and knew exactly who that someone was. It wasn't Tezuka -the Captain was too serious and would never let the tensai have his way with him. Momo was an obnoxious idiot and Kaidoh was too moody. Oishi was only a friend, Eiji too and Inui would surely collect mounds of data on him if they were to have sex -something the brunette didn't want. Ryoma was out too, because he was too small to top Fuji, someone who liked being entered.<strong>

**So that left only one other person that was strong, big -hopefully in more places than one- and easy for the tensai to manipulate. Fuji walked across the courts to his target and smiled up at him in an innocent manner. **

"**Hello Taka." He said happily, pulling some hair behind his ear.**

"**Oh… Hello Fuji." The taller boy looked down at him with a sheepish smile. **

"**I have a favor to ask of you, if you don't mind." Syuusuke lied, licking his lips sensually to tease his friend.**

"**O-oh… sure…" Taka blushed deeply, watching the smaller tennis player's tongue stick out and rub along his lips in the most inappropriate way possible. The power player then laughed nervously as his hand was grasped and he was pulled towards the clubroom where the team changed before and after practice. "Uh… what sort of favor are you asking for?"**

"**As you know, I'm much too short and I seem to be having trouble reaching something in the clubroom. I was hoping someone tall like you would be able to help me." Yes, Taka was the one he wanted. Sure the boy was shy, naïve and not all too bright when it came to sexual subjects -the topic had been brought up several times amongst the regulars when they were changing before and after practice- but he would most definitely be the easiest one to convince into having sex, even if he didn't really want it. **

"**Why did you ask me though? Inui was standing right next to you before you came over to me, and he's taller than me."**

"**Oh was he? How silly of me." The tensai opened the door to the changing rooms, leading his classmate in and closing the door. Taka walked to the middle of the room, looking up at all the places Fuji couldn't possibly reach, trying to figure out which thing the boy would want to have.**

"**Where is it?" He asked, while Fuji turned around, locking the door. "Wait! W-what are you doing?"**

"**Oh I'm sorry. My hands do things on their own sometimes." Fuji turned back to his friend, motioning for him to come closer.**

"**Is it up here on these shelves?" Taka hurried over, reaching up to the shelves to grab its contents but Fuji suddenly grabbed his shirt, pulling him down the 13 cm. difference in their heights so their lips could meet. The power player's eyes went wide and his cheeks red as Fuji kissed him hard, squeezing his shirt so tight the smaller's knuckles lost their color. **

**When they pulled away, Fuji was smiling with a satisfied look about him, while Taka was frozen in shock. "I apologize, but I can't help it." Syuusuke said. "It's just too tempting."**

"**Uh…" Taka backed against the wall under the shelves as the tensai advanced on him again. "F-Fuji… I don't think…" **

"**Can I have some more please Taka? It wasn't enough kissing you just once."**

"**Well, I…" Fuji's hands ran up Kawamura's stomach, then up his chest until they were behind his neck.**

"**Please?" Opening his deep blue eyes, Fuji gave his friend a pleading look, his head moving closer and closer every second.**

"**I-I guess…" **

"**Thank you." Syuusuke breathed, before closing the distance between them once again. Going softer this time, the tensai gently licked at his teammate's lips before slipping his tongue into the gasping mouth. He moaned quietly, hoping to get another amusing reaction out of the taller boy, which he did. A grunt sounded from Taka and his hands grasped Fuji's waist, pulling him closer.**

**Takashi wasn't really sure that he wanted to be doing this, especially in the clubroom… and with another boy, but he wasn't going to be rude and refuse Fuji, not when the tensai was someone who was always so nice to him and encouraged him to do daring things when he was in 'timid' mode. Plus, he owed the smaller brunette for saving his butt quite a few times during their practice matches playing doubles together, so indulging in this odd side of Fuji could be his way of returning the favor.**

**Fuji moaned again -louder this time- and Taka's face heated up, his hands grasping his teammate's hips harder. Their kiss deepened as both became more interested and before they knew it Fuji's leg was wrapped around Kawamura's waist, his foot on the other leg on the tip of its toes so the tensai could better reach the power player's mouth. Syuusuke's jacket was in a heap on the floor as well and both boys could feel the other becoming aroused in the lower half of their bodies.**

**They finally pulled away from the intense kiss, their breath ragged and their bodies hot, beginning to form sweat. They stood there for a moment, trying to somewhat regain their breath before Taka spoke. **

"**F-Fuji… are you… is there more…?" **

"**You don't know what to do, do you?" Syuusuke laughed softly as Taka blushed, shaking his head. The tensai leaned up to whisper in his friend's ear. "I'll show you then." He backed away, walking to a bench located in the room. "Sit here." He instructed, to which Taka listened, rushing quickly to the seat and plopping down onto it. The smaller boy then climbed onto his lap, kissing him yet again, their tongues twisting and rubbing, exploring each other's mouth as they enjoyed the sensations it created. Fuji slid his hands down from their place on Taka's jaw to the bottom of his shirt and slowly pulled it up, making them break apart from their kiss as he did so. Once it was off, they went right back into their lip lock again, their bodies beginning to rub together gently as they became fully aroused. "Take mine off now." Syuusuke whispered against his classmate's lips before lifting up his arms and letting the fabric slide off his body.**

"**N-now what…?" Taka asked sheepishly, embarrassed that he had no idea what he was doing. **

"**Use your mouth to touch my body." The tensai pointed to a location and Taka leaned in, kissing the smooth skin of the smaller boy's neck. **

"**Like that?" The power player looked up at his friend nervously, earning him a reassuring smile. **

"**Yes, just like that. Now keep going until I show you the next place." **

"**Y-yes." Taka went back to attacking the tensai's neck, placing kisses all over it, gaining him almost silent moans from his small partner every time his lips touched skin. They were also almost full-on humping each other now for want of more friction on their erections but Fuji refused to let their hands move down there to help, being the sadist he was. **

"**Here now." He pulled Taka's head from his neck to kiss his lips before pointing to his collarbone, and the power player quickly attached his mouth to the skin, sucking on it more than kissing, hoping it would get more noise out of his classmate, which it did. "Move down more." Fuji moaned, arching back to expose more of his body. **

"**Here?" Kawamura kissed the center of the tensai's chest to signal the area and Fuji shook his head. "Here?" He did it again in another spot, receiving another head shake. "Here?" He tried once more and Fuji gasped. **

"**You're so close. Try again." Syuusuke breathed.**

"**Is this it?" Taka licked the smaller's nipple, causing Fuji to jerk his oversensitive body in pleasure.**

"**Yes! Yes! Do it again!" The tensai moaned loudly as Taka latched back onto the bud and sucked hard, his hand nervously moving up Fuji's body to play with the other one. **

"**Is this good too?" He asked, not wanting to disappoint the tensai. **

"**Hm!" Fuji answered, digging his face into the other's hair. "Keep going!" Taka followed the order, becoming more and more aroused with every moan that escaped the smaller boy's lips. He could hardly take how hard he had become but he didn't know what to do beyond what he was doing at that very moment, so he just kept going. "Stop!" Fuji suddenly shouted, grabbing Taka's face and tilting it up to kiss him deeply. Yet again their tongues danced together, entwining and sliding against each other until they pulled away to breathe. "I want more." **

"**More?" Takashi went wide eyed as Syuusuke climbed off of him and grabbed his sweatpants, pulling them down off his body along with his briefs. **

"**More." The tensai repeated, kneeling to the floor and spreading the larger's legs apart.**

"**Ah! What are you doing?" Taka asked as Fuji grasped his cock and began stroking quickly. "A-Ahhh…" He groaned, leaning his head back against the wall behind him while pleasure flooded his senses.**

"**Have you ever done this before?" Syuusuke smiled up at him before flicking his tongue out to lick the bead of pre-come that had formed.**

"**Hah! No!" Taka moaned. **

"**Not even by yourself?" Fuji teased the power player again by pushing his fingernail into the slit. **

"**Hnnn…" Kawamura squeezed his eyes shut. "N-no…" **

"**Is it good so far?" **

"**Yes!" Taka shouted out his response because right before he did, Fuji took his cock deep into his small mouth, his tongue swirling around the swollen organ. "Fuji!" He gasped, his hand reaching down to pull the longish brown hair. **

"**Hm." The tensai hummed happily before bobbing his head up and down on the larger boy's erection. His hands moved to run along Taka's stomach, at the same time quickening the pace of his mouth, leaving Kawamura to do nothing but moan and gasp. **

"**F-Fuji…" He breathed suddenly, his body beginning to stiffen. "S-something is…"**

"**Nope. Not yet." Syuusuke smiled after letting the erection pop from his mouth and he wiped his lips, standing and kissing his teammate yet again as he slid out of his pants and boxers. He moved to sit on the bench next to Taka and pulled the power player down over him as he lay on the seat, his arms wrapping around the taller boy's neck without once breaking the lip lock. His hips bucked up against Taka's, who in return pushed back down with his own hips. **

**Breaking the kiss, Taka moved his head to rest on Fuji's shoulder. "This is tiring. Is this how sex is every time?"**

"**Taka, we haven't even gotten to the most tiring part yet." Fuji giggled. "Would you like to do it though?"**

"**Y-Yes… but I don't know how." **

"**You're a very naïve boy." The tensai rustled the larger brunette's hair. "Sit up." Taka obeyed, sitting back to straddle the bench and watch Fuji's next move. The smaller boy reached over to his schoolbag and pulled out a bottle, handing it to his classmate before lifting his knees to his chest, his legs spread wide so Kawamura could have a full view of his private area.**

"**What am I supposed to do?" Taka looked from the tensai to the bottle, then down to the exposed genitals of his teammate. **

"**Prepare me." Fuji opened his eyes so he could follow the power player's movements but instead he only saw the large boy freeze, confusion and embarrassment written all over his face. "You really know nothing at all?"**

"**N-no. I'm sorry. You must be getting bored with me." **

**Fuji laughed, his foot nudging Taka's chest. "Nonsense. It actually makes it a little more interesting knowing you're a virgin who has no idea what he's doing. It makes me seem more experienced, so you can say I was good for your first time."**

"**Oh." Kawamura blushed and looked down at the bench between where their bodies were located. "Um, will you please help me now so you can say that I was good as well, despite me still being an unknowing virgin?"**

"**Of course." Syuusuke smiled, his hands moving under his knees to help support them. "Open the bottle and pour some lubricant on your fingers." **

"**Okay." Taka popped open the lube lid, tipping it over to put a dab on his index finger. **

"**No no silly. You need a lot more than that if you don't wish to hurt me." **

"**Oh! I'm sorry!" Taka squeezed the bottle again, letting a giant glob plop out onto his fingers. **

"**That's better." The tensai reached down and parted his bottom. "Stick one in now."**

"**S-stick one…" Taka looked to his wet fingers then moved them down to Fuji's entrance. "Right here?" He asked, pushing gently against the ring of muscles.**

"**Yes." Fuji nodded, his breath picking up. "Stick it in." The finger shoved in suddenly and the small brunette arched his back. "Too quick! Slower please." He winced.**

"**Sorry!" The power player bowed his head in shame. "I didn't mean to hurt you!"**

"**If I was more used to having such a large finger stretch me, it wouldn't be so bad, but as you can see, there's a big difference in the size of our flanges." Fuji giggled as Kawamura blushed, and he bucked against the hand on his bottom, taking his classmate out of his thoughts. **

"**Now what?" **

"**Move it around a little." The finger wiggled inside the tensai's body and he moaned as it accidentally brushed his prostate. "Ah! You're good if you can find it that quick!" He shouted in pleasure.**

"**Wha-what! What did I do?" Taka reflexively pulled his finger away, thinking he had done something wrong.**

"**You found my pleasure spot so quickly. It was like you knew exactly where it was. It was good. Now put the finger back in."**

"**Yes!" Taka replaced the finger, slower this time. **

"**And add another one." The order was obeyed. "Move them." The tensai said though grit teeth. There really **_**was**_** a difference in their finger sizes because this was more painful than when he did it by himself with two of his own flanges. **

"**Are you alright? It looks like it hurts." **

"**Move them!" Fuji ordered, his grip on his own legs tightening as the fingers began to pump in and out. "Find it again… please…" He breathed. "Hurry…" **

"**Yes!" Taka bent his fingers like he had the first time, smiling confidently and with relief as Syuusuke moaned yet again, the noise echoing through the clubroom. **

"**Another one." He panted, tensing as the last flange pushed into him. "Move again." Taka pushed them in and out a few times before touching the bundle of nerves a third time and reveling at the beautiful sounds Fuji made because of it. **

"**Do you want another?" He asked, preparing to stick a fourth finger in but the tensai shook his head. **

"**Three should be enough. Stretch them apart a little." The fingers scissored, further stretching the smaller boy's anal muscles. "Ahhh… alright… take them out…" The flanges slipped out and Syuusuke picked the lube bottle back up. "Put some on there." Fuji pointed to Taka's cock, making the taller boy blush but he complied with the order anyways, pouring lube all over the swollen organ before Fuji stroked it, spreading the fluid everywhere. **

"**Ahhh…" Taka breathed, tilting his head back. **

"**You're really sensitive." Fuji giggled. "But I am too, and now I want you to stimulate my most sensitive spot again. But this time, do it with this." The tensai squeezed his friend's erection to signal what he meant, gaining a moan.**

"**H-how do I… do it…?" **

"**Do what you did with your fingers and stick it in there." Fuji pulled his legs up again. "**_**But**_**… make sure you go slow." **

"**Okay." Taka looked to Fuji's twitching entrance and moved his hips forward until his cock was rubbing against the tensai's bottom. **

"**It's easier if you use your hand to guide it in you know."**

"**Oh." Kawamura laughed nervously, wrapping his hand around his erection and leading it to Fuji's hole before he slowly began to push in. "Is this good?" He asked upon seeing the smaller's face scrunch up in pain. **

"**Yes… just keep going slow…" Fuji whimpered, as he was penetrated further. **

**Taka's body, he realized, was rather disproportionate to his cock size. Syuusuke had definitely expected the power player to be big but in reality he was **_**huge**_**, at least compared to the cocks the tensai had seen in photos and movies before. It was no wonder the taller boy wore those tight fitting briefs compared to loose fitting boxers otherwise whenever he ran and swung at a ball, you'd see his extremities swinging all over the place from beneath his tennis shorts.**

"**It's… hard to get in…" Kawamura grunted. "It's really tight."**

"**Or maybe you're just really big." Taka blushed deeply at the words and jerked his hips forward as he felt Fuji tighten around him. "Ow! Slow Taka…" Syuusuke smiled, knowing that the larger boy was having a hard time with not just completely shoving himself into the one below him. **

"**I-I'm sorry… It just… feels good."**

"**Do you want to feel even better?" Fuji asked. **

"**Yes please." **

"**Then I'll allow you to do whatever you want to me. I can see you want to just thrust into my body, so do it. Now." **

"**What?" Taka looked shocked. Fuji had seemed to be in so much pain and now he was asking him to just push in without taking care as to how much it hurt the smaller boy.**

"**You heard me. Shove in all the way." **

"**But I don't want to hurt you." **

**Syuusuke laughed. "You're too kind Taka. But I told you to do it, so that means I want you to." **

"**O-okay…" Taka placed his hands on either side of Fuji's head, his fingers gripping the corner of the bench before he thrust his hips forward, pushing himself all the way into the tensai. **

"**Ahh!" Fuji arched his back in pain, his hands also moving to grip the bench. "Move Taka. And find my pleasure spot again so I can feel as good as you do…" **

"**H-how do I move?" **

"**Move your hips back and forth." Kawamura nodded, pulling back a little before pushing back in. "That's good but it's better if you go faster and harder."**

"**Alright." Taka repeated his last movement, following Fuji's order as he snapped his hips against the tensai's bottom, earning a half moan. **

"**That's better. Now go continuously." The larger boy once again obeyed, beginning to move in and out of his friend at an even pace. He heard quiet noises escaping the tensai that sounded like moans, but they seemed strangled and somewhat forced until he sat back to take pressure off of his thighs, which were hanging over the side of the bench. Once the angle changed, Syuusuke's head and body arched back beautifully, a loud moan slipping through his lips. "There! You found it again! Now don't stop!" **

**The tensai's arms reached up, wrapping around Taka's neck to pull him down into a kiss as the larger boy's thrusts sped up, hitting the tensai's prostate each and every time he thrust back in until the only noise in the clubroom was the sounds of pleasure that Fuji emitted. **

"**F-Fuji… it… it's happening again… I feel something…" Kawamura dug his face into the crook of Syuusuke's neck. "Something's happening…" **

"**Keep going then. The best part is coming." Fuji pulled his friend down for a deep kiss, one of his hands slipping in between their sweating bodies to stroke himself. His voice got louder, his breathing quicker, and his hand moving faster. "I'm going to come Taka. When I do, don't stop until you're done, okay?" **

"**Hm." Kawamura grunted, his face red as he felt his stomach muscles clench, he was so close to something, something that he could tell was going to feel even better than what he was already experiencing. **

"**I-I'm coming… coming Taka…" Fuji panted, his body shaking with need for his release, and it came when Taka gave a particularly harsh thrust into the his prostate, at the same time biting down on the smaller's neck. The pleasure he was feeling just made him reflexively clamp his teeth together and they just so happened to be against the skin of Syuusuke's neck. Fuji shook violently as his come suddenly spurted out of him, spraying their stomachs until it dripped off their skin onto the bench, then to the floor. It was the most intense orgasm the tensai had ever experienced and he decided he'd like to get used to having sex like this more often.**

"**Fuji!" Taka suddenly shouted and Syuusuke could feel the heat enter his body as he was filled with Kawamura's own seed. He could feel it flowing into him continuously, prolonging his own high for a few more seconds. Both boys' bodies went limp, and they lay panting on the bench together, Taka's body over Fuji's. **

**After their breathing was almost even again, Syuusuke ran his hands through the other's hair, and kissed his forehead, his usual smile on his face with a hint of satisfaction in it. "That was good. You'll do even better next time when you'll know how to do it all by yourself."**

"**Next time?" The power player looked up at the tensai. **

"**I've decided that you're too good to pass up, so I won't do it. Taka, please do this to me everyday from now on…" Fuji's eyes flew open and he gave Takashi one of his intimidating faces. "Or else…"**

**The larger boy gulped nervously before nodding his head. "Okay. Whatever you want."**

**Fuji's face returned to normal. "Good. I won't have to do it by myself anymore." The tensai kissed Taka's lips. "Now, pull out of me." **

"**Y-yes." Taka pulled back, letting his limp cock slip from the other's body, a stream of come sliding down the latter's bottom as it leaked out. Both sat up on the bench, remaining completely silent until Fuji looked up at the clubroom clock. **

"**Oh my. Practice ended fifteen minutes ago. I wonder what everyone's been doing this whole time?" The smaller boy giggled happily as he saw the other blush, clearly praying that no one had come near the room while they were still going at it. "Well, I guess we better get dressed and clean up." Syuusuke got up and began to clean himself off with a towel, doing the same to the bench, the floor and Taka's limp member once he had finished. They both dressed, and Fuji put the lube away before taking a bottle of cologne from Tezuka's bag and spraying it around the room to get rid of the sex smell. "Shall we go then?" **

"**Mm." Taka nodded, picking up his stuff and walking to the door. He opened it, and immediately jumped back as half the tennis team fell face first into the doorway, Eiji and Inui being the two on the bottom of the pile. Ryoma, Tezuka and Oishi stood behind the group, the Captain looking irritated, Oishi blushing as he looked down at the clubroom key he was responsible for, and Ryoma shaking his head, a smirk on his face.**

"**Did you enjoy yourselves?" Tezuka asked angrily, his arms folded across his chest.**

"**I did. Thank you for asking Tezuka." Fuji smiled while Taka blushed, hiding his face behind his hand. **

"**Nya, you're really loud Fujiko. You must've really liked getting it from Taka." Eiji crawled out from under the pile of fallen players and looked up at his friend. **

"**Yes I did." Syuusuke took Taka's free hand in his own and led him through the crowd of people until they came to Tezuka and Oishi. "You know Oishi, if the door was locked and two of the players were missing, you should've known something private and inappropriate was happening." The Vice Captain flushed deeper, his eyes focused on the ground. "I would think that you of all people would know that after using the clubroom with Eiji numerous times."**

"**Enough Fuji." Tezuka cut in, saving Oishi -and Eiji- from more embarrassment. "Next time you want to indulge in sexual activities, wait until you get to your house and do it in the privacy of your own bedroom."**

"**You're just jealous because you don't have someone like the rest of us Tezuka." Fuji teased. **

"**Is that so?" **

"**Of course. There's Inui and Kaidoh, Echizen and Momo, Eiji and Oishi, and I have Taka. So who's left for poor Captain Tezuka? Horio?"**

"**Hey!" The freshman shouted, jumping back. "Captain's too scary! And I'm a boy too!"**

"**So are the rest of us." Fuji giggled. "Quit trying to act like you haven't thought about it." Horio looked down at the ground, his face as red as Eiji's hair. "Now, where was I?" Syuusuke turned back to Tezuka. "Oh yes. Please tell me Tezuka, who do you have?" **

**The Captain looked away from his small friend, trying to look angry. "None of your business." **

"**And thus, I have proven my point." The tensai said, knowing Tezuka really didn't have anyone. "Not answering proves that I'm correct. Now if you'll excuse me, I think I want to get some more of Taka's enormous-" Fuji's mouth was covered by Oishi's hand just as the Vice Captain recomposed himself.**

"**Fuji, just drop it and go. **_**Please**_**." He pleaded.**

**Syuusuke moved the hand away, sighing sadly. "Fine. I'll go. But I'm taking Taka with me. Don't expect me to play well at practice tomorrow." And he pulled the power player away from the rest of the team, his hips shaking sensually to create a team wide blush, Tezuka's the biggest of them all. **

* * *

><p><strong>I made Taka completely unknowing when it came to sex because I think it's cute and funny. I read a doujinshi where they have a sex ed class thingy for the regulars, and he didn't even know what a prostate was! Lol! So I used the idea for this! And haha, I made him wear briefs. The only person I know that wears briefs is my dad! <strong>

**And haha, Fuji looking at dirty pictures and movies. Naughty boy. [Fuji: But I was just curious. I am a fourteen year old boy after all. And may I say, I _still _haven't found anyone as big as my Taka.] - Does that mean he still looks at it?**

**I made Fuji use Tezuka's cologne to get rid of the smell because I thought it would be funny, and it seems like something he'd do. It would piss Tezuka off, and remind the rest of the team every time he sprayed it of what Taka and Fuji did. **

**The last line where I said Tezuka's blush was the biggest was suggesting that he had had a crush on Fuji, but he'd never admit it. It_ is _Tezuka after all, and Fuji had Taka now. **

**Review! ;P**


End file.
